So, Now What?
by alwayssomewhere
Summary: So I know we all didn't like the ending of the Seddie Arc well..sorta :P. Here are all the ways our favourite couple could end up, more info inside plzplzplz give this a chance :' review or leave any kind of idea,promise i will use themx
1. Prologue

**Hi! yee new story :p this is probably one of my last stories because ICarly is ending and I don't think i'm going to feel like writing then. So here's my idea: The story starts after ILost my mind where Sam and Freddie discuss their feelings...**

**Sam's pov **

So here I am actually trying to look good but then I realized ''Am I really tryin to look good for my nub?'' and wait MY nub? Freddie might like me back but were still bonkers. This isn't right , its crazy..right? Should we do this? I didn't have the patience to apply my eyeliner the right way so I decided to hang around untill he comes over because I happen to be still in an mental hospital.

I started thinking and that usually leads to worrying. I was just walking back and forth talking to myself like an idiot. See what he does to me?

''I can't date him I just can't, I have a rep, took me long enough to build it''

But I liked our kiss, it felt real and it makes me all mushy and squeaky inside, like Carly. Stupid Freddie...

**Freddie's pov**

On my way to Sam. Why did I want to go there. I have no idea what were going to do! You could say I'm nervous but I don't know.. i'm always happy to see her. To be honest I never really liked Sam.. that way untill the night of the lock-in. It just seemed pointless to feel that way about her before, that would be the biggest humiliation of my life. But I could fall if I wanted to, I can't deny that she means a lot to me. To think of it i'm actually proud I got all gutsy and shut her up with a kiss. A mindblowing kiss.

What if she's wants to see me to end it all. Would that be okay? I doesn't seem right to me. Maybe we should try it out, you know the whole dating thing, boyfriend and girlfriend. Sam and Freddie.

**Sam's pov**

''So how are you holdin up in here?'' He asked

'''Well im good my mom is coming back in a few days so i'll be out of here soon''

''Oh okay, good'' He smiled.

''Yea'' I smiled back.

I was sitting on my bed with Freddie across from me sitting on a chair. We were making small talk but we weren't moving that smoothly. This shouldn't be this tense, he's my best friend.

''Freddie?'' I started.

''Yea I know'' He sighed.

''Look I just want to..''

''Wait Sam before you say anything, I just want to get this of my chest'' He breathed in and I looked at him.

''I think I really.. like you and I know you like me right?'' I nodded.

''Yes but I don't think were gonna work'' I said ''that way'' I montioned with my hands between us ''this isn't us, we not 'Seddie' right?''

He shook his head and chuckled ''I know its crazy right''

We laughed. He looked up at me with his hands in his pockets. He had this cute look in his eyes. There's that Carly feeling again.

**Freddie's pov**

She looked at me. She looked sweet and it made me forget about it all for a sec.

''I meant everything Sam and I don't regret yesterday''

She smiled at stood up. We got closer and closer ,Sam decided to pull me closer and suprise kiss me once again. I moved my lips against hers. She slid her arms around my neck and I lightly touched her soft cheek. I want us to be together like this all the time. She pulled back and turned around.

''Well, we keep doing that..'' She said sarcastic.

''I know, its great... I don't care what our situation is'' I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes ''I want to be with you''

''Yea but same question as before, So now what?''

**Alright.. continue the idea: I want to write different endings to Sam and Freddie's story and mainly how they are going end up (future: college etc.) , this might sound weird but it could be really cool and ofcourse.. I would like you guys to come up with idea's or feedback or reviews to tell what you think. I would like to know if you all want them to have a good ending or not? This was just a little intro. So plz let me know! X**


	2. Taking it slow

**Hii! Lets start this thing :) Freddie and Sam decided to take things slow..**

**Freddie's pov**

***Flashback***

''We could you know, keep this going but take it easy.. no pressure of whatever'' I suggested.

''Yes, I don't want to give up but I don't want to throw myself into anything serious right now, you get what i'm sayin?'' She said.

''I know and I actually feel the same way''

''Well there we go, lets do this... slow'' She smiled and I smiled back.

***End of Flashback***

So that is what we decided to do. I really liked the first couple of weeks. You know, the kissing and the..well kissing but then I realized I was just suppressing the real feeling. I knew I would scare Sam if I told her that I needed more from our 'relationship'. So I guess in order to keep Sam with me is to keep on going like this. I'll do it even if it bothers me.

Don't think its an prejudice , I talked to her about it, sorta. But she immediately went on and on about how we made a deal that day to take things slow. The thing is i'm on a different level now, I wish she was there with me. What if we never get anywhere?

After a really boring historylesson mostly thinking about this thing, I finally heard the bell ring. I walked up to our lockers and waved to the girls who were already chatting away.

''Hey guys'' I walked up to my locker bent down and opened it, putting my books away.

''Hi Freddie, do you have time to come by after school to help Spencer with his new project? He could really use some technical help'' Carly said.

I hesitated ''Ehmm..yea sure why not'' Sam looked at me.

''Oh I was actually kinda hoping you would come by my house and we could something fun..or whatever'' Sam mumbled while elbowing me.

''Look Princess if you want me to come over you should just say so'' I said sliding my arm across her waist. Carly smiled at us.

''Noo No'' She said shaking my arm off. Here we go again.

''You are not obligated to hang out with me, so go do you're thing and come by when you want to..or not.. because I don't need it'' She said and then turned around and exited the school.

I sighed this is just stupid.

''Freddie don't take this too hard'' Carly said comforting.

''I'm not its nothing new to me'' I said. Well more lying.

''I'm sorry Freddie''

''She likes me Carly! and I like her..a lot'' I blurted out.

''I know.. everybody knows you two are just right for each other''

''Would it be so bad for her to show that once in a while?'' I slid down against the lockers and sat down.

Carly sat next to me ''You of all people know how Sam can be...Stubborn, you guys made some sort of deal and she just sticks to it because its safer that way''

I turned my head to look at her confused ''What do you mean?''

''The Commitment, she doesn't want to get hurt and she doesn't want to hurt herself by loving you in any way''

That could make sense. If Sam really feels this way, then I just know I should talk to her.

''You really think this is true?''

Carly shrugged ''Could be a lucky guess'' She got up and pulled her hand out to help me up.

I took it and asked ''So what kind of project is Spencer doing?''

''The kind where you go over to Sam's because she's probably bummed and where I won't let Spencer do anything technical because... lets be real will end up in flames'' She said shaking her head.

I caved ''I'll be on my way to Sam's then'' I waved at Carly.

''Bye have fun!'' She said. Yep, i'll try.

With a 10 minute walk I reached Sam's house. I rang the doorbell and Sam opened the door and pulled me in, our usual ritual.

''Hi there, soo'' Before I could say anything else she crashed her lips into mine. Here we go again. Me so getting into this that I forgot all the reasons I came here for. Eventhough I could kiss her for a couple more hours, thats not going to happen this time.

I pushed her a little backwards and kept my arms on her upperarms ''Look Sam, we need to..''

''No Nub'' Before I could say anything else she held a finger against my lip, shutting me up again!

''Look, I'm having a really bad day, I got suspended for getting into a fight and my mom left without telling me again, so please that give me crap! Okay?''

I was shocked ''Why didn't you tell me? You never tell me anything''

''Because you're NOT the boyfriend .. right now''

''Why not?'' I looked at her desperate. ''You like me and I like you, why can't I be there for you?''

''It's not that easy!'' She yelled, tearing up a little but I had to get this out.

''Why can't it be Sam?'' She shook her head ''I know, because you're pulling us back''

''I just don't want anyone of us to get hurt'' She said. There's the lucky guess.

''You're hurting me right now'' I turned around ''I get the feeling you don't even want me''

''I do ,you know I do'' She said softly and I turned around to look at her

''I just don't want to be some couple who get all hung up on each other and then break up and be all heart broken''

''Come on! Were not some couple'' I said and she smiled.

''Look Sam, I know that sometimes no one's there for you but'' I took my her hands mine "I love you'' She looked at me with wide eyes and even I was shocked but its true isnt it..

''I promise if you give us a chance that i'll always be there for you even if were not together, I don't care!''

''Freddie, know where you're getting into'' She lifted her head up and I saw tears streaming down her face.

''Sam, I didn't mean to make you cry'' I said wrapping my arms around her.

''Its not you.. I love you but'' My heart skipped a beat, can't believe i'm finally hearing her say this. I would dance if she wasn't so upset.

''Than what is it?''

She looked at me ''My mom isn't coming back''

This explained everything, man I felt guilty. I just should have known something was up. I come here almost everyday and she was always alone.

''I don't know what to say.. I'm so sorry Sam'' She was shaking. I decided to pick her up and walk to the couch. I sat down with her in my lap and silently rocked her back and forth, just letting her cry.

''Sam will you let me be there for you?'' I asked her.

''Yes''

***2 months later***

''God Sam what did you put in these boxes'' Spencer said dragging himself up the stairs ''rocks?''

''Oh just be a man, mine is heavier than yours'' Sam said pulling the key out to open the door.

When we got into the appartment Carly was already seated on the sofa.

''Alright those are the last boxes, now we just have to unpack and..'' I started.

''No way dude, lets take a break'' Spencer said ''I'm getting a smoothie''

''Yea, me too could you grab my purse?'' Carly said.

''Sure'' Spencer ran in one of the rooms. Carly stood up and looked at us. We sat on the couch and i'd put my arm around Sam.

''Can't believe you guys got you're own appartment'' Carly said laughing.

''Well I can't let Sam live alone'' I said.

''Well, well, well, What happened to taking it slow?'' Carly said smug.

''Screw taking it slow!'' Sam said and snuggled into my side.

***The End***

**So there you go first one! Plz review and/or leave an idea. I love to read all of you're creativity :p Well bye love X**


	3. Asking Carly

**Hii its me! duh.. but anyways here is another ending to the seddie story. I'm sorry for the people who were reading** **this that it took me so long :P so anyway Freddie and Sam ask Carly...**

**Sam's pov**

Freddie and I stared at each other and I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. I really don't know what I want but I know I want to stay with this dork. His all i'm thinking about lately. Suddenly something hit me.

''Hey, you know maybe we could see what Carly thinks?'' **(subtle:P) **

Freddie scrunched his eyebrows together and thought '' I guess we could but don't you think this is kinda something personal we have to deal with ourselves?''

He was right but lets be real, we didn't know ourselves, Carly did.

''Yes so why you don't come up with a solution that will let us deal with it ourselves?'' I said poking my finger into his chest.

Freddie looked up at me and I almost immediately knew I won this thing. Just had to push it a little bit further.

''Do you love me Freddie?'' Freddie looked at me with wide eyes which made me smile.

''You didn't know the answer, did you?'' I said smug ''Because you don't know what to do either so lets just ask her!''

''Fine! whatever lets ask Carly'' He said putting his hands up and walking to the door ''But please don't scare me like that again''

''Great! Lets go'' I said closing the door behind us.

**Carly's pov**

So i'm finally all alone. No Spencer today. No Sam and Freddie who may or may not be a couple and no Gibby with a puppy. Don't take this the wrong way I love them but lets face it they are crazy and always find a way to suck me into there drama. Not today, today its me, the tv, this bag of chips and a bath. Maybe I could even..

The door burst open showing Sam and Freddie ''Carly we need to talk to you!'' Ofcourse they do.

I sighed and got up from the couch ''Well then,..What's up!''

They looked at me taken away by me raising my voice.

''Should we come back another time?'' Freddie asked ''Looks like someone's a little cracky today'' He whispered.

I sighed again, fine.

''No no I meant..Whats up guys?'' Maybe I can get this over with fast and then get back to my other plans.

'''Well the problem is..lets just say Sam and I like each other''

What thats what they came here for! I knew that! Everyone does. Thats whats ruining my other plan which involves eating chips in a tub.

''So that isn't a problem.. Thats great!'' I said.

''Look Carls its not that easy'' Ofcourse it isn't..

''Yes it is, just get together'' I said.

''No because we fight all the time and we don't want to go through some break-up'' Freddie said.

''Well then don't get together'' I groaned.

''But.. I want to be with the nub'' Well this is frustrating.

''You can... you know still be with him'' I shrugged.

''Yea but what are we suppose to say to people when they see us kiss?'' Freddie asked.

''Then don't kiss in front of other people''

''Are you telling us to sneak around Shay?'' Sam said getting a mischievous look.

No wait I don't want to give that kind of advice. There my best friends they should get my full attention. So that what i'm going to do.

''No just.. listen sit down'' They moved to couch and I continued talking.

''I'm sorry that i didn't take you seriously''

''Thats okay were being ridiculous'' Freddie said shrugging

''But we didn't know ourselves so we decided to ask what you think'' Sam said.

''Well if you want my honest opinion here it is, I think you guys should get together''

''What? Why?'' They said in unision. Really they want me to answer that?

''You guys want to know why?'' They nodded ''You love each other''

They shifted uncomfortable in their seats and mumbled something. So I guess I have to convince them its true.

''You know how you fight all the time and it seems as if you hate each other''

''Well yeah but we weren't faking it or something'' Sam said.

''Yes I know but why would you put up with each other? And you can't say it was for me because I know Sam's torture wasn't worthed Freddie'' I said with a stern look at Freddie.

''Come on you care about each other and even if you break-up that will still be there''

They looked relieved which made me happy ''Sometimes you just have to take risk and see what comes out, you don't want to give up now and regret it later''

I looked at them but they only looked at each other.. aaaww. I saw Freddie's hand slide over to grab Sam's and she didn't pull away. Well my job here is done.

''And you know what?'' They looked at me '''I think youre perfect for each other'' I smiled they really were.

Sam smiled ''Thanks Carls''

''Yea I think were good from here'' Freddie said getting up and pulling Sam with him.

''Lets get a smoothie''

***THE END***

**Well here it is, Carly is a Seddie shipper and Dan Schneider will get them together before it ends :D. I hope you liked it xp. But anyhow I will promise to update more frequently if you guys review if you loved/liked/hated it and give some idea's for the ending and i will use them! see yaaa XX**


End file.
